Paily Cop AU
by SerrasAngel
Summary: Paige is a cop pulling Emily over... (Prompt taken from a convo had by Ladywinthrop and ginjointsintheworld on tumblr


Emily Fields sighed as she heard the siren start. She hadn't seen the cop car as she was speeding down the highway on her way to her best friends New York apartment for a 'girls weekend' with Hanna. _Great, this is going to take at least a half hour. Cops never do anything fast on a Friday. _Emily thought to herself as she realized how annoyed she was at this little stop. Yes, she had been speeding but not enough for it to warrant being pulled over. At least, she had thought it wasn't enough to be pulled over for….

Paige McCullers has been on the force now for about four years. She didn't need a partner on speed trap duty so she never failed to have music at the ready. Really only half paying attention the radar that hadn't gone off yet, it surprised her when the beeping alerted her to the Toyota that was speeding past. Flipping the switch Paige was a little more excited than normal to get behind this car. It had been at least three weeks since she was on speeding duty and the thrill of the chase always made her happier than it probably should have.

Emily kept glancing in her rearview mirror as she slowed and pulled onto the shoulder. Coming to a full stop she watched just a second longer as the cop car came to a stop behind her. Finally leaning over to the glovebox and sifting through a few papers and receipts to find her insurance paper with her card on it. Something her father taught her was to always keep two copies of her card. One, the original, taped to a large index card in the glovebox so it was easily found and a second done the same way stashed in your safety box in the closet just in case something happened to your car or the first card was lost. Sitting back up to get her wallet out of her purse on the passenger seat, Emily didn't notice the cop had gotten out of the car and was already on the way to her door.

On the highway you never go to the driver side door. They teach you in the academy that you go to the passenger side door so as you don't get pushed into traffic or a car in the closest lane hits you. Paige wasn't fond of this really and hated that she always got prickers on the hem of her pants when going to the car she pulled over. Even though it was still daylight out she always brought her flashlight with her to knock on the window. Paige found that there was an intimidation level that happened when it looked like you might have a weapon at the ready. When she bent to look in at the driver and rap on the window she saw a woman with flowing brown hair bent over her purse looking for something. Paige smiled a little to herself. Scaring the person she pulled over always made her chuckle just a little.

_rap rap_

Emily jerked her head up with a start and almost had to clutch her chest at the cop starring in the passenger window at her. The aviator sunglasses the cop was wearing just reflected everything so Emily didn't see anything but hair pulled slick and that the cop was female. Emily thought for a split second that she might be able to use this to her advantage but squashed that thought when she remembered it was just a traffic stop and she might not have a reason to get out of the car.

"Sorry if I startled you ma'am." The officer apologized. "I'm officer McCullers. Can I have you step out of the car with your drivers licence and insurance cards. To the trunk of the car, please."

Emily grabbed her wallet that she had just found and checked her side view mirror to make sure it was safe to get out of her car. As soon as their was a break she stepped out and walked to the back of her car. Standing there, now that Emily could get a better look at this female cop who pulled her over, was a beautiful woman in uniform. Hair back, sun glasses now off and tucked into the front of her button down black shirt, still no smile yet but Emily had planned to try to fix that now. Officer McCullers had an athletic build that reminded Emily of her swim team. Long lean legs, deep brown eyes that Emily couldn't stop looking into once she was at the back of her car.

Emily couldn't help feeling just a little like a schoolgirl right now talking to her crush for the first time. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize how fast I was going." Not even meaning it to come out like she was some sixteen year old and this was the first time she had been pulled over.

Paige sized up Emily as she stood in front of her. Long tan legs, white cut off shorts and a black tank with the sides low cut so her black bra was showing just enough. If this wasn't a traffic stop and Paige wasn't on shift, Emily was someone Paige would love to get to know.

"Insurance and drivers licences cards please, Ma'am." Officer McCullers was out in full force right now. Paige knew if she didn't act professional that there was a chance that she would flirt with this woman.

Emily snapped out of the little daydream she was having about 'Officer McCullers' using those handcuffs on her in a very good way. "Oh, right." She worked on pulling her licence out of the window slot of her wallet. Taking both cards and holding them out to the Officer. "Do I wait here?"

"Yes, please." Paige told her. She had more than just regulations on her mind when she told Emily to stand at her trunk now. Paige was happy for the chance to check this woman out without Emily being able to notice.

_Oh, Emily you are so in trouble. Do not flirt with the hot cop. DO NOT! Well okay, maybe I can just a little…...noooo bad idea. She might make the ticket bigger. Waaait a minute, I might be able to get out of the ticket if I flirt. How about I try. Can't hurt can it?_

Emily's inner dialogue was going a mile a second now. She couldn't help it. It had been over a year since she was with anyone and this cop. even with only a few seconds of contact, had made her think.

Paige was watching Emily lean back against the trunk of her car with legs crossed. Still doing her job but enjoying the view she had from her drivers seat. Emily's hair caught the wind as she turned to look out over the highway and Paige could swear that her breath caught in her throat. _Damnit McCullers, you are not a horny teenager. Get it together. You have a job to do. _

Deciding that it wouldn't be nice to keep this pretty lady waiting Paige got out of her cruiser and walked back to Emily. "Well, you can have these back but, I am going to have to write you a ticket."

Emily bit her lip just enough and dug the toe of her white converse into the ground. "Yes, Officer." She shyly replied to the woman in front of her as she held a hand out to take back her cards. "Can I ask how fast you have me clocked at?" Emily's voice was flirty and she now had one hand playing with the necklace pendent of a swimmer she had on.

Paige was stunned. The woman before her had her in a trance or something. Trying so hard to snap herself out of it and only just succeeding because of the question asked. "Well, I have you on radar at 86 I believe. Does that sound about right with what your speedometer said as well?" Officer McCullers questioned with a hint in her voice for Emily to pick up on.

A beautiful smile spread across Emily's face as she understood. "Officer McCullers, I'm not so sure actually." Emily stood straight up now taking a couple steps towards Paige. "I think…..it said something around 80 but who am I to argue with such a beautiful cop as yourself." Emily was just outright flirting now. Seeing Paige more closely she almost couldn't help it. "Your accent sounds familiar, is it alright if I ask where you are from?"

Almost losing all train of thought at Emily stepping closer and asking her a personal question, Paige cleared her throat to remember what she was doing here. "I don't think that's a good idea Miss Fields. However, I think you may be right about how fast you were going before I pulled you over." Paige gave her a wink and a small smile. Quickly walking back to her door and grabbing her clipboard and coming back to stand in front of Emily to write out the ticket.

Emily watched a second as Paige started to write out the ticket. "I'm having a girls night out with my best friend. If you want to join us….. I mean, that is to say, you would be welcome." _Oh my god, did I really just do that?! _

Paige stopped writing and looked up at the woman in front of her. No, this wasn't the first time she'd been flirted with on the job. It was, however, the first time that someone flirted with her _after_ she was writing the ticket. Blinking at the beautiful woman before her for a few seconds Paige finally thought of a response. "I, uhm, well I can't actually. I work until late tonight and also it's against policy to drink with someone you gave a ticket to." A slight but noticeable smirk crossed Paige's lips before she gave a small nod to Emily and looked back down.

"Well, I have a feeling Hanna and I are going to the Emerald City Bar so, if you feel up to it when your shift is over come find us." Emily licked her lips and leaned back against her trunk again. Watching Paige fill out the ticket for her was oddly beautiful. Emily wasn't quite sure she could place the accent she heard on the voice of the officer but she was sure it was Northern like hers. Drifting off into a daydream again she was brought back by the ripping of the ticket from the pad.

"Watch your speed Miss Fields. Wouldn't want to have to pull you over again, it's a double fine." Paige said in her 'officer voice' as she called it. It was way more serious than she ever was normally which is why she used it. "As for tonight, I may just take you up on that offer." Paige gave a full smile now and was using her regular voice. "To answer your question earlier, I'm from Hershey. I look forward to maybe finding you tonight." Paige winked before she turned and walked back to her front drivers side and got into her car.

Policy stated that you have to wait until the person pulled over left so all she could do was wait with the biggest grin on her face she'd had in a long time.

Emily was blushing and smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Paige had given her a maybe. With a swipe of hair behind her ear and a little pep in her step Emily went back to her car and got in. Quickly sending a text to Hanna that she would be a little late because she had gotten pulled over before turning the car on. Waiting for the right time to pull out onto the highway, Emily couldn't stop smiling. As she thought of what this could be the start of if Officer McCullers showed up that night everything felt right.

Paige pulled out behind Emily and as they sped up to the speed limit she couldn't help the happiness growing inside. Already having decided to go to the bar that night she was mentally picking out what to wear.

The day couldn't go by fast enough for either of them.


End file.
